House of night awakened
by lilz1233
Summary: Hi guys! This is just me trying to carry on where Burned left off- can't wait for awakened so I'm just having a go. Hope you like it and please review cos I need a lot of help :D xxx
1. Chapter 1

_Zoey_

_No daughter, it's not all over. It's just the beginning..._

The words seemed to cut through the air like a knife as their meaning sunk in. It was far from over. I still had Neferet and Kalona and the High council and a whole load of other messed up stuff to deal with. I sighed, yes it was far from being over. I gasped as I felt a familiar burning sensation over my legs and my back and my gasp was echoed by the vampires in the room around me.

"Shit you have another tattoo" Aphrodite whispered breaking the silence.

I rolled my eyes, but saw Aphrodite's face full on as I looked up. I wasn't quite sure if it was possible, but I thought that Aphrodite might be crying! I couldn't help looking down. An intricate design of flowers intertwined with arrows wove its way around my legs and down to my feet, reminding me of both the other world and Stark, my guardian, I wanted to see what had happened to my back because as far as I knew I already had tattoos there, but stripping in front of all of these people didn't seem like the best way to make a first impression. I smiled and whispered a silent thank you to my goddess.

"You have clearly pleased Nyx"

I looked up towards the throne and saw that it was the warrior who had been talking. She was beautiful. A mass of metallic, silver, cinnamon streaked hair framed her face. Beautiful amber eyes bored into mine so that I could see flecks of greens mixed into the gold. I notice that the man who had been hacking away into stark was now standing by her side their his hand touching her arm. It wasn't a particularly romantic gesture, but it was so intimate that I found that I kinda had to look away.

"Merry meet" I said slowly, bowing and fisting my hand over my heart. "I'm Zoey Redbird, High priestess of the Tulsa house of night."

"Merry meet Priestess, I am Sgiach, Queen of the warriors"

I had to try really hard to stop myself saying 'can't only men be warriors?' which was exactly what was on my mind. I nodded to her.

"Thank you. I think that it might be because of you I'm here"

She smiled knowingly reminding me of Nyx and Grandma Redbird at the same time.

"No. I think it's because of your guardian"

I turned my attention back to Stark. His wounds were no longer bleeding- the elements had made

sure of that, but he hadn't returned. I felt panic rise within me.

"He isn't here though"

I bent over and kissed his forehead. I shuddered. He was cold unnaturally cold.

"He will be returnen wumman" The warrior who stood beside Sgiach chirped up, in his thick Scottish accent.

I couldn't help smirking.

"Hurry up and get your soul back into your body will ya?" I whispered.

I don't know why I expected it to work and it didn't I sighed and closed my eyes. Almost instantly Aphrodite was by my side with a hand on Stark's wrist. It was almost funny how hard she was concentrating and she was whispering something softly which was too quiet for me to hear.

"He's on his way" Aphrodite finalised.

"How do you know that?"

As far as I knew Aphrodite didn't have the magical power of knowing if someones soul was on the way back to their body. Still I had been gone for... actually how long had I been gone for? It had seemed like an age had passed in the otherworld. A sudden wave of panic washed over me as I wondered what I could have missed, but then again Kalona had been there to so nothing _too_ terrible could have happened.

"Being a Prophetess is not the only gift that this women possesses"

I looked up at Sgiach- again. I couldn't work out why but something about her reminded me of Kalona. Not in the way that she was evil and crazy and completely messed up, but the fact that she was ancient and powerful.

I grinned triumphantly as I heard a sigh escape Starks lips and he grinned his cockey grin before opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked up at me his eyes shining and without stopping to think about his injuries I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, promising myself that I'd never let him come so close to death again. It was a super inappropriate time, but it didn't stop Aphrodite's phone from blurting out the song respect as she answered it with a 'hey Stevie Rae'. I ignored her as Stark stroked my hair and put his lips against my ear.

"I'm so glad I've got you back Zo" He murmured. "But this really hurts"

I stepped away from him instantly as I looked at his bare chest and all the red scar lines that covered it, in the shape of arrows. I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes, only it wasn't really me who should be crying. He'd been so brave and gone through all of this just to save me and I sure as hell hoped that I was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stevie Rae_

I couldn't bring myself to look back at Rephaim as I walked away from him. I knew that where ever he went now I wouldn't be able to follow him. He'd given into the darkness. Again. Tears blurred my vision, but I fought them back angrily- what's the point you're imprinted he can feel everything that you do. This was better, we were wrong for each other, but were we so different. The memory of the boy I'd seen in the reflection on the fountain. He'd been human, he looked good as a human. I rolled my eyes _Dang _this was all getting confusing. Well at least you told him how you felt at least he knew how much you... I stopped suddenly, shocked. I'd already managed to forget about Zoey. Hello! Zoey your best friend, Zoey the one who had her soul shattered and was facing certain death and who now is back because of some sort of miracle, stark, a Scottish warrior and two cows- bulls! I played with one of my curls before I flipped open my phone and dialled Aphrodites number.

"Hey Stevie Rae"

I was shocked her usually sarcastic and bitchy tone was now chocked and tearful.

"What's the matter? Zoeys back isn't she?" A surge of panic rising in my stomach.

"No shit Sherlock."

I grinned, well she was back to her old self.

"Are you crying because you're happy?"

"Look what do you want Bumpkin?"

I smiled

"Don't get snappy, just 'cos we're not imprinted it don't mean I don't know how you feel"

"If I wanted someone to tell me they understood me I'd still see a therapist twice a week"

I ignored her totally hateful tone and just kept talking.

"What's going on over there? Is stark back is he even alive?"

"Yeah, he looks like he just got put through a shredder and looks severely unattractive and sleep deprived, but Zoey's been working her magic and he's fine and apparently so is Zoey"

I nodded and smiled as I felt a huge surge of relief wash over me and bring me to a stand still. I had already started making my way back to the house of night almost without realising it. It was automatic. 'Your fledgings need you' the thought flooded into my mind and I sighed. They needed me back with them now. I'd been gone all day and now I had a big mess of bullpoopie to go back to i.e Dallas and the other bad, red fledgings and explaining about Rephaim.

"That's good, Kalona's back too now"

"Really? How do you know" Aphrodite sounded shocked.

Well what had she been expecting. Zoey had come back so he had to too.

"Because Rep- the Earth told me"

I froze as I realised how close I'd come to saying his name.

"Huh, the Earth seems to know a lot more than we do, still"

Her voice trailed off. I sat and waited for her to clue me in.

"What is it?" I sighed after a while.

"It's just Neferet. When I touched Kalona before, Neferet's power over him seemed pretty strong and I guess I just thought that she might be cross enough at him for letting Zoey come back that she might just keep her power over him"

I shuddered at her words. Kalona might be an evil murderer bird man, but even he didn't deserve a life time controlled by Neferet.

"I have to go, but I'll call you later"

I rolled my eyes, but wasn't too surprised that Aphrodite hung up the phone without a goodbye and that's when it overwhelmed me. A sudden rush of emotion so powerful that I found it hard to stand and I found myself leaning against a tree to try and support myself. It was a sorrow so strong that all I could do was give into it and cry- for Dallas, for Rephaim, for the dead fledgings, for Zoey and for my mom who I really, really missed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rephaim_

'It was he who had rejected her this time' the thought filled Rephaims mind as he was lifted by the up currents of air and he became one with the inky night sky that hung over Tulsa. His wings beat steadily as he flew away, from the depot, from light, from the Red one and his own emotions. He felt disgusted with himself- he'd let her make him weak and his father would know everything. Of his betrayal and of the way that he felt for Stevie Rae. The one who had shown him love even though he wasn't worth loving and after he'd faced centuries of hate and loneliness. Once again he'd embraced darkness and so brought back the knot of anger inside him that made him more beast than man. A hiss escaped him as he felt a tidal wave of emotions batter him and he couldn't tell if they were her emotions or ones of his own. He grimaced as a feeling of indescribable loss took hold of him and consumed him. He stopped flying and turned around forgetting his father and Neferet completely. He had to go to Stevie Rae.

_Stevie Rae_

"I told you she was weak" a voice sneered.

I froze. I'd been bawling my eyes out for about ten minutes, but I stopped and scrambled to my feet the second I heard the voice. It was Nicole. The red fledging with the severe attitude problem and when I say severe I mean worse than Aphrodite. She'd tried to burn my ass on a roof and shoot me and all of my fledgings when we last met and that was about... a day ago. Of course using my kick-your-ass-with-Earth skills I'd stopped her. Still it's the thought that counts.

"Earth come to me" I summoned.

I felt a familiar warm earthy glow surround me and smiled as I smelled freshly mown grass and the scent of flowers. I turned to face her and sighed she'd brought followers i.e Kurtis and a few other bad fledgings. Still I could take all of them and she knew it.

"What do you want Nicole" I asked trying to sound as menacing as her. "I told you to get away from here"

I saw fear flash across Nicoles face as she stepped towards me, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. I knew I could protect myself, but I still felt a pang of fear as she pulled a gun out of her pocket and her eyes glowed a deep red.

"Well I don't care what a fucking goody-goody like you tells me to do"

Well that pissed me off.

"Nicole you're just nasty"

I drew on my element again only this time I manifested it into a green, glowing, ball of earth energy.

"And I already told you to leave"

I hated doing it, but I knew that I had to hurt Nicole in order for her and her followers to get the message. At the same moment that I threw earth energy at Nicole she grinned at me and fired a shot upwards- not towards me. I had no idea what she was up to until I felt pain sear through my leg so bad that I screamed in pain and collapsed to the frozen ground. I looked up in bewilderment just in time to see Rephaim fall from the sky. He'd come back to help me and got us shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hia!**

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose read this and commented.**

**Hope you like the new chapter and sorry that it's a bit short :/!**

_Stark_

I grinned. I seriously couldn't believe that I'd done it. Against all the odds and the High council and Neferet and Kalona I'd gone to the other world and come back, with Zoey- a completely whole and perfect Zoey. My eyes snapped open. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with her, but instead I was still lying on a big stone slab and we definitely were not alone. I grimaced against the pain as I sat up and shifted my position so that my feet dangled over the edge of the stone and then I lowered myself onto the floor. My head spun and I swayed on my feet, feeling as if I was about to collapse. I seriously hoped that I wasn't going to faint. I mean I definitely didn't want to in front of Seoras, Sgiach, Aphrodite, Darius and especially not Zoey.

I felt Zoey put a steadying arm around my back.

"You alright" She whispered gently.

I nodded and stepped away from her arm- well I didn't want her to think that I couldn't stand up without her! Still she was just trying to help and I was being kind of a jerk. I turned back and linked my fingers through hers, ready to apologise, but she just smirked and I grinned back at her, feeling really glad that she still understood me.

"I've missed you so much" I admitted.

Zoey smiled up at me and leaned a bit closer that was all she needed to do to tell me that she'd missed me too.

"It's good to have you back stark"

I whirled around and was more shocked than touched to find out that Aphrodite had been talking and although I knew that she would never admit it to anyone she hugged me (thankfully not quite as hard as Zoey had).

Darius made his way over and smiled at us both.

"Welcome back high priestess"

He hugged her gently and I was pretty sure that he was going to do the same thing, but he was interrupted, by Sgiach clapping her hands together. Who was staring at us all with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"I think that perhaps these warriors and women should be taken to their rooms. They obviously need a lot of rest and time to decide what they wish to do next"

I bowed respectfully to her, but probably seemed a little too eager to leave. Still I didn't mind that much because the thought of being alone, in a room with Zoey sent shivers down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hia! Thanks for all of the reviews- they're awesome.**

**So basically I'm dedicating this chapter to: PurpleFlower626 **

**For reviewing EVERY chapter so far!**

**That's what I call commitment!**

**Oh and sorry that the chapters are getting Shorter and shorter! **

**The next one is longer though! LOL **

**xx**

_Aphrodite_

If there was one thing that I liked about this island it was the rooms. They were just so _big_! I sat on the bed and sighed- it'd been one hell of a long day. I kicked off my Prada heels and blew out a long breath. Almost instantly Darius was sitting beside me and had a comforting arm draped over my shoulders. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. Well the panic was kind of over- Zoey was back (in her room right now), so we were all one step closer to the world not getting taken over and burned by Neferet and Kalona, but there was still lots to do and probably lot's more lovely visions to be had.

"What's the matter, my Queen"

I smiled it still almost scared me that Darius knew me so well.

"Just thinking about Stevie Rae. I'm a bit worried about her" I admitted more to myself than Darius.

I couldn't believe it. I used to despise Stevie Rae and her nerd herd and now I was worrying about her- probably unnecessarily.

Darius frowned. "But you spoke to her, isn't everything well?"

I nodded. "She sounded fine, just edgy"

Darius pulled me towards him and kissed me gently.

"You don't need to worry I'm sure she's fine. You know she can take care of herself"

I snorted.

"Yeh I know" I snapped.

I instantly felt bad and pulled my feet onto the bed.

"Sorry, I just"

I trailed off, was it possible that I was lost for words _and_ apologising? Goddess I was becoming worse than the nerd herd. No not worse just more like them I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Darius laughed as if reading my thoughts and leaned closer to me.

"I was just thinking" he started and then rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and paused.

"Go on" I said trying not to sound too impatient.

"Well I was just wondering. Before we leave would you like to tie a knot with me on the hanging tree" He rushed.

I stared at him in surprise and then realised that I really would. In fact I'd love to. I smiled, but I still really had no idea in hell why he would want to tie a knot and wish for future happiness with someone like me. Someone who definitely didn't deserve someone as good as him. I shrugged.

"Sure"

Darius grinned and pulled me close to him before he put a hand behind my head and kissed me again- only this time a little less gently.


	6. Chapter 6

_Stevie Rae._

No! My mind screeched as I watched Rephaim start to tumble downwards. Fighting against the pain, and his feelings of shock and confusion, I called Earth to me.

"Earth, please create a nice, squishy, cushion for Rephaim to land on."

Sure enough, I saw a green glow materialise on the ground just as Rephaim smacked into it and surround him. I sighed in relief, but only for a second, because my leg killed and the pain was making me feel dizzy, and I sure as hell didn't wanna pass out- especially with all these bad red fledgings around!

I turned to look up at Nicole. Earth had definitely zapped her hard, because she'd been thrown backwards and was lying surrounded by her fledgings. I staggered to my feet, grimacing against the pain, and limped over to where she'd been standing. She'd dropped her gun and I wasn't going to make the same mistake as I had last time by letting her keep it. I straightened and took a step forwards, towards Nicole. Kurtis whirled around as soon as he heard me approach, and snarled at me menacingly. Gee, some people really don't like to give up! I pointed the gun at him.

"Get out of my way!"

He flinched and practically jumped out of the way. The others made a smart decision to follow his lead. So I finally got to see Nicole- I was almost certain that none of them would even attempt to attack me after they'd seen what I did to her. I wrinkled my nose. She had a round cut out in her top, over her stomach, and a red burn mark across it. It was oozing blood and I realised with a dull sense of fear that she wasn't moving at all. _Dang _that wasn't good. I didn't want someone else to die tonight even if it was Nicole. I felt anger bubble up inside me, then again she'd tried to kill Rephaim and me, and on top of that she was seriously evil.

"Earth, please surround Nicole and heal her enough so that she doesn't die. Oh, and also could you hit her hard when she wakes up!" I paused wondering what to add, "and also could you please carry her and these guys away from here." I was shocked at how weak my voice sounded and I realised that Rephaim must be in a lot of trouble.

The scent of flowers and a summer evening hit my nose. Just before (much to the horror of the red fledgings) green roots began to circle around their legs and pulled them downwards, into the Earth. I took a step back because the thought of getting dragged underground was just nasty, and I didn't really wanna see the expressions of shock, fear and hatred that they had mixed on their faces. Then the thought hit me- _Rephaim._

"Oh goddess, please let him be ok," I whispered.

I was sure he wasn't dead because our imprint hadn't broken and so I wasn't feeling like a big ol' pile of poop- not that I didn't feel like a big ol' pile of poop now, but it just wasn't the agony that I'd felt when I broke my imprint with Aphrodite. I almost screamed when I saw the state of him and his leg. The flesh was torn raggedly around a bullet hole and the wound was gushing blood. It reminded me of the way he'd looked when I'd first found him- after Darius had shot him. I'd honestly never been so pissed off. Nicole had done this. I collapsed by his side and he turned his head to look at me.

"Thank you for coming back," I whispered.

He looked away from me.

"Don't thank me, I did nothing, but hurt you and myself. I shouldn't have come back."

His words seemed to cut me like a knife. Did he really believe that he shouldn't have come back to help me? I ignored his tone and put a hand on his leg where the bullet had gone in.

"This may hurt a little" I warned as I reached for the metal bullet embedded in his flesh.

I prepared myself for the agony that I knew I was about to feel and pulled hard. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from crying out in pain as I managed to rip the bullet from his skin. I smiled shakily. All the while Rephaim remained still and silent.

"I'm sorry that hurt you," he said finally. "This was my fault."

I shook my head. Was he seriously trying to apologise for getting shot?

"No, it's not. It's Nicole and those dang red fledgings. You don't need to apologise"

He stared straight into my eyes so that I could see the sadness behind them. They said an obvious 'Yes I do'.

"I need to go back to Italy"

I tried not to look at him and drew a circle in the ground with my nail, and twirled one of my curls around my finger.

"Well you know how I feel."

I regretted saying it almost instantly and I felt myself blush.

"Yes I know."

I saw him reach for my hand so I drew it back instantly and ignored the look of hurt on his face. Well he'd chosen darkness now, and his father.

"Well you can't fly to Italy if you're this injured so, I'll have to heal you."

I took his hand and ignoring the tiny shot of adrenaline that touching his skin caused. I prepared myself to call upon Earth once again. I steadied myself and blew my fringe out of my face before closing my eyes.

"Earth," I waited to feel Earth surround me, but was disappointed. Uh oh that couldn't be good.

"Earth I really need you," I said a little more desperately this time.

Nothing. I groaned as I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me. Well it looked like I'd called Earth one too many times tonight. I held my head in my hands feeling sick, dizzy, tired and hurt all at the same time. Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

_Zoey_

I laced my fingers through Starks as he leaned forwards and kissed me. I smiled, instantly wanting to be closer to him as he slid his arm around my waist and our kiss deepened. I was just so relieved that I could kiss him without the guilt of another guy on my mind- I didn't have Kalona, Eric or even Heath to worry about. Stark's mouth left mine and he kissed my neck hungrily as we collapsed onto the bed behind us. I slid my hand into the back pocket of his jeans as he stroked a finger down the length of my back causing me to shiver.

"Wait" I murmered against his lips just before I pulled away from him.

I walked over to the mirror at the end of the room and started to unzip the back of my dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his voice sounded shocked.

I grinned in surprise and turned around.

"I was actually just going to check out my new tattoo"

His eyes sparkled with humour. "Oh right, well that's a shame then"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the top half off my dress down so that I could get a clear view of the new designs. I was surprised that I didn't feel at all self conscious doing this while Stark sat about 2 meters away.

"Nice" He smiled as he moved closer and traced the tattoo with his finger.

I felt a bit confused by it to be honest. I knew that it was special and symbolic and reminded me of the stone on which Stark had been sacrificed and the other world, but what was the meaning of a giant black bull? I frowned.

"It represents everything good" Stark smiled in an answer to my question "Just like you"

His hand pressed against the small of my back so that all I could do was give in and move closer to him and then it was like we were on fire. His hands scalded me everywhere they touched, but in a really, really good way. I grinned as I traced the planes across his chest and he shuddered with silent anticipation. It was of course the exact moment that Darius burst into the room holding up Aphrodite. Well hell!

I felt myself go bright red and I looked down at my feet guiltily.

"Forgive me High Priestess, but its Aphrodite she's had another vision" Darius rushed. I could tell by his voice that something was seriously wrong.

I stole a glance upwards (at Aphrodite) and saw that he was right and I was horrified to see the blood filling her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hia**

**Hope you like the new chapter**

**Not sure if it's any good so please let me know what you think :/**

**Thank you for all of the views and to everyone who's been reading this!**

**Luv lilz1233 xx**

_Rephaim_

She can't get better until I get better. I growled in frustration. This had happened because of me, because of my own stupidity and it hurt me more than the gaping wound in my leg. She'd never be able to look at me like I was her hero again.

I touched one of her usually pink cheeks which was now pale and washed out in desperation, but pulled my hand back instantly as I saw her eyelids begin to flicker and open. I sighed in relief- she'd fainted. She was better now. She pushed herself up with her arm and looked at me awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. I'll try again"

I put out a hand towards her.

"No you can't"

She shook her head.

"I have to. You need to get better"

I shook my head urgently.

"No, you need rest"

"But Rephaim what about your leg? If you just let me-"

"I said no" I insisted cutting her off.

"Please let me try"

I stood up and instantly lifted my wounded leg off the ground in defiance. I saw the corners of her mouth tilt upwards into a smile and it made me smile back instinctively.

"Fine be all stubborn if you like. Promise me that you'll wait in the mansion so that I can heal you"

I frowned. The thought of being stuck in the mansion waiting for her when my father needed me in Italy seemed almost unbearable.

"I promise"

Her expressive blue eyes bored into mine so that I was unable to move.

"Promise me _and _mean it"

It astonished as much as it annoyed me how much power she had over me.

"I promise you, Stevie Rae"

She nodded. "Good, try to stay out of trouble, until I come for you"

I rolled my eyes- like I was the one that needed protecting when she was so fragile herself.

"You'll be fine getting home if I go now?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about me"

I grunted a response. I felt uncomfortable leaving her especially when she was so weak because I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her. Even so I spread my wings and took off into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Hia **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**popthedood101, PurpleFlower262, ZoeyLautner, Spirit gal 1 and CrazyThomas12 **

**for awsome reviews :D**

**xxx luv lilz1233  
**

_Lenobia_

He was angry- incredibly angry. I could feel it as he slowly made his way through the stables and past the stalls towards me. I held still as he brushed past me and took a seat on a hay bale on the floor, his hands clenched into fists.

I couldn't help being afraid as I sat beside him. He'd been gone since yesterday, but at the moment that didn't seem to matter.

"Dallas, what's happened?" I asked calmly.

I remembered Stevie Rae saying that he'd been angry and left the depot, but that had been yesterday and I hadn't heard from either of them since then.

"Is Stevie Rae ok?" I asked suddenly my voice a little more agitated than before.

"Don't talk to me about her" He practically spat the words out.

I felt a surge of panic rise within me- people filled with this much rage could do a lot of damage and I had no idea where Stevie Rae was, or what sort of state she was in.

"Dallas, you haven't hurt her, have you?"

He looked up at me, his face so twisted he looked as though he might be in pain. It was then that I realised two things: firstly that he had changed and become an adult vampyre and secondly that he was completely consumed by darkness. I wrinkled my nose it seemed to ooze out of him and forced me to lean away.

"No I never hurt her. It was her who hurt me, her and that fucking animal."

I froze he sounded so disgusted by the words himself that I couldn't bring myself to realise what he was saying.

"She's been lying to everyone, all of us, to me. I can't believe we've all been so stupid, when it's been so fucking obvious."

I watched him as he stood up shaking and uncurled his hands. Sparks began to fly from his fingers and shoot outwards. I groaned inwardly. He had an affinity for electricity- this could be very bad. I heard a panicked cry from one of the horses as a spark hit the door and the wood ignited , causing dark flames to rise upwards. I immediately grabbed a rug from the top of the door and threw it over the flames in an attempt to smother them.

"Dallas stop, just calm down" I shouted at him.

"Why? Why should I? When the girl I'm in love with is imprinted with a Raven Mocker"

I whirled around towards him, so that my slate eyes locked with his. Was it possible, that Stevie Rae a high priestess had imprinted, with the son of an ancient immortal, conceived through rape and hate? I put a hand over to my mouth, aghast.

"That's right. We all trusted her! All of us did and she was sneaking off to be with that creature. She was supposed to be on our side"

I backed away from Dallas as I saw a sliver glow materialise around him and even more sparks shot from his hands, setting alight to the roof of the stables and the stable doors.

"Dallas you have to stop" I screamed as a beam running across the length of the stables was engulfed by flames.

He put a hand out towards me so that I had to jump out of the way to avoid being struck by the sparks.

"You're one of the worst you know! You told us that she was good, that she was trustable. You let her fool you as badly as Neferet did"

"I'm sure she has an explanation for this"

I said it with more belief in my voice than I felt. Stevie Rae being imprinted with a Raven mocker would explain everything- the smell of her blood, the way she'd defended the creature, her leaving campus more and more frequently and the anger that was filling Dallas.

"You're just as blind as the rest of them. I'm sure she has an explanation too, but this time I'm not going to be stupid enough to believe her." Dallas growled.

He was obviously past convincing. A thick layer of smoke had already descended onto us and I knew that more would follow. The horses were starting to panic and were kicking at the doors of there stables. I ignored Dallas as I started pulling out the bolts of the stable doors and didn't have to wait long for the petrified, horses to flee out into the night air. I turned around to face Dallas.

"We both need to get out of here, now!"

He shook his head.

"Why should I? Why should I even bother saving myself?"

I could only feel pity for him. I drew in breath to answer, but found myself choking on smoke. I staggered backwards, away from Dallas trying to reach the clean air outside the stables. He took a step towards me looking shame faced. He let his hands flop weakly by his sides.

"I'm sorry I did this" He said limply.

I put a hand out toward him.

"We need to get out of here, Dallas. Come with me"

He looked up at me, all the darknes was gone from his eyes. I smiled in relief but it was replaced with a scream as I jumped backwards, to avoid a flaming, beam as it crashed down from the ceiling and created a barrier between, Dallas and I.


	10. Chapter 10

_Zoey_

I was almost paralysed with fear. Aphrodite was actually _crying_ blood- well this had to be bad! I stood up slowly and walked over to her and with Darius' help I shifted her over so that she was sitting on the bed. Stark had a stony grimace set into his features and stood leaning against the opposite wall about as far away from us as he could get. Was he that squeamish? That's when it hit me- the smell of her blood and I realised that Stark hadn't had any in days (physically- not including the other world). I felt my stomach twist guiltily- he'd probably been too worried about me to remember. I put an arm around Aphrodite.

"Can you hear me?" I asked steadily trying to keep my voice sounding calm- I wasn't sure I could take another one of Aphrodites visions.

She nodded slowly and hiccupped as she opened her mouth to speak. I was horrified to see blood trickle out before she leaned against Darius and buried her head into his shoulder as he put his arm around her. Stark disappeared and I really thought that the smell of blood had become a bit too much for him, but he returned seconds later with a glass of water, which he gave to Aphrodite.

"What did you see?"

Aphrodite shook her head.

"Really bad stuff, Z"

I shuddered, was it possible that she'd seen something worse than Neferet and Kalona burning up everyone on Earth?

"What stuff?"

She hiccupped again.

"Neferet, in control of Kalona and everything was burning again, I was burning"

A sob shook her body and Darius' arm tightened around her. She took a shuddering, but deep breath. He rubbed her arm gently. I frowned- hadn't she already had this vision?

"You were doing it, Z. you were making everything burn and you" She paused as she gulped for air "You killed Stark and Darius and all of us"

I froze. _Me_ killing everyone me killing _Stark_. Hell no, as long as I had free will I'd never, ever go that bad!

"Neferet didn't even look human anymore. She looked like a really, really bad version of Nyx"

She let out a long shuddering breath and pushed Darius' arm away gently before rubbing her eyes. I shuddered, Neferet being as powerful as Nyx was something that I didn't want to think about, it was impossible. I sighed as a knot of fear suddenly twisted my stomach- it was impossible as far as I knew. Hell I had no idea what a Tsi Sgili could do. I gripped Starks hand as he sat next to me and he squeezed mine back supportively.

"And then I saw the house of night and there were only red fledgings. But the evil creepy kind that had no humanity and they." Another sob interrupted her. "And they knocked down the temple of Nyx and built a statue of Neferet"

Hell! That was just wrong. Even the thought of the temple being destroyed by the nasty fledgings made me feel sick! It was (as Stevie Rae would say) as wrong as man boobs. I turned my attention back to Aphrodite as I waited expectantly- usually her not so nice death visions were followed with an alternative not so hellish glimpse of the future. She did nothing, but stare back.

"And that was it?" I asked sounding almost annoyed.

She shook her head.

"No. Luckily for me there was more"

I instantly felt bad- well I'd sounded like a bit of a bitch. She started talking again before I could apologise.

"There was another vision only this time no one was burning and Neferet was still in control, but you weren't making anything burn. She was sitting in the hall where you had your trial and next to Kalona, who looked seriously depressed and you were on her other side and then you whispered something in her ear and she just sort of" She paused thinking of the right word "disappeared."

I almost asked if she knew how, but I already knew the answer- No! Well these visions didn't exactly come with instructions. I smiled. Still I wasn't too surprised that Kalona looked depressed with Neferet around. Hell, she could even depress the devil.

"Oh and Stevie Rae was there and she was hugging Rephaim- again. Like they were together" Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust as she said the words.

I raised my eyebrows. Well hell! That couldn't be right. I knew my best friend and going out with a creepy, evil, raven mocker sure as hell was not the sort of thing she did.

"Wait _again_? Did you have a vision while I was away or something"

Aphrodite nodded.

"Yeh it was all death and burning and destruction and messed up shit like that and then there was this hot Indian boy with Stevie Rae and he was fighting that big bad evil Raven mocker Rephaim, who she was _with_" She trailed off.

Well I'd obviously missed more than I thought.

"So then I'm just supposed to make Neferet disappear by saying something to her?"

Aphrodite shrugged.

"I guess. I'm sure we'll figure it out. If not then-"

"Then I'm going to destroy the world and everyone in it who I love and care about" I finished for her.

"The future isn't definite, it can still change." Stark added hopefully.

Aphrodite snorted and ignoring her I stood up. Sometimes being a high priestess really sucked! I mean Goddess when do we get a vacation from all this evil and death bull poopie.

"Well we need to make sure that Z is kept as far away from Neferet and Kalona as possible" Stark decided breaking the silence that had now settled on the room.

I shook my head.

"No I think that we need to go back to Italy. We have to talk to the high council and the trial's still going on"

Stark said absolutely nothing he just stared at me, it was obvious from his eyes that he wasn't happy.

"Are you sure you think that's best?"

I nodded. "Yes I am."

As soon as I made the decision I knew I was right. It was the best thing to do.

"Then I will follow you _mo bann ri_"

I felt relief wash over me. I got his point, I'd always want to do everything in my power to keep him safe, but I seriously did not need to have a battle with Stark, about this sort of thing.

"So we're all agreed then" I nodded- my voice sounding more high priestessy than normal. "We're going back to Italy"


	11. Chapter 11

_Stevie Rae_

I stood up as I saw the hummer approach. I wasn't really sure what to expect from Kramisha - Dallas had probably already told everyone about Rephaim and most likely hated me right now. I sighed hell, even if I explained it to them I doubted they would ever truly trust me again.

I smiled unsurely at kramisha as she stepped out of the Hummer and walked towards me.

"Dang girl no offence, but you look like shit"

I was too shocked that she wasn't mad at me and shouting at me to be offended.

"Has Dallas" I started when I finally got my brain to start working.

"Got back?" Kramisha said cutting me off "Not as far as I know."

I grimaced and started making my way towards the car.

"So you haven't heard from him?" Kramisha asked.

I shook my head.

"No after the depots he just kind of" I paused and looked down at my shoulder "took off"

Kramisha frowned.

"Was that 'cos of that other guy stuff?"

"Something like that" I nodded looking down at my feet so that I almost walked straight into the side of the car.

"Girl, you gotta get your shit straight"

I crawled into the passenger seat and pulled my feet up.

"Yeh, but it's really complicated"

"I guessed that much"

Even though Kramisha could be annoying- and could probably start an argument in an empty house if she wanted to- it felt good to be able to talk to someone about all this stuff with Dallas and 'the other guy', even if she didn't know exactly how bad it was. Plus I was majorly glad that I was on my way home and Dallas- for whatever reason- hadn't showed up yet, hell maybe I'd be lucky enough to explain what was going on to him before he did. I closed my eyes. If he had a chance to cool off he might even stop hating me, because even if I couldn't have a 'thing' with him right now he still understood me and I really needed him to stay on my side. I kept my forehead pressed against the glass and tried to keep as many positive thoughts buzzing around in my head as possible as we cruised towards the house of night.

"Oh shit"

I was thrown forwards as Kramisha pressed down on the breaks and the engine stalled.

"What is it? Oh my Goddess" I exclaimed as I caught sight of the smoke and the flames rising above it. "That's the stables"

Kramisha started the car again and accelerated fast. It wasn't fast enough for me though, I was more restless than a sack full of puppies. We tore down the drive to the house of night and Kramisha didn't stop when she got to the car park, instead she tore down across the grass towards the burning stables.

A mixture of teachers, students and horses stood around the entrance to the stables and I jumped out of the car to join them almost before it stopped moving. I sprinted over and practically hurled myself at professor Garmy.

"Sorry" I apologised breathlessly. "Is anyone inside?"

"Yes. Lenobia was trapped inside along with a fledging. Erik and Lankford went in to save them a few minutes ago, but they haven't returned yet"

I was almost shocked at how emotionless his voice sounded.

"Do you know which fledging?" I asked quickly

He shook his head and shrugged. Well he was acting colder than a polar bears ass. I dimpled as I remembered it was one of momma Rae's favourite sayings, but the smile was quickly wiped off my face- my favourite teacher and a fledging were trapped inside the stables. I pushed through the crowds of fledgings until I could see the entrance. Smoke was pouring out in a thick cloud and a group of red fledgings i.e Venus, Johnny B and Ant were trying desperately to put out the flames with fire extinguishers.

It was then that I heard the sound of a fire siren in the distance. I was relieved to hear it, but then it hit me- why was nobody else trying to put out the fire? The house of night was definitely rich enough to afford enough fire extinguishers for a few other fledgings to help and not one of the blue fledgings, or teachers, had tried to put out the fire. I felt suddenly cold- it was because not one of them cared.

I ran forwards as I saw two figures emerge from the flames. Erik was standing looking seriously heroic carrying Lenobia in his arms. _Dang_ it was times like these I really got why Z went out with him- even if he did turn out to be a possessive butt hole. I shook myself, now was definitely not the time to be going after Z's ex boyfriend.

"Can you help her?" He asked.

I steadily made my way closer and found myself standing by Kramisha as I stared down at the blisters that covered Lenobias face and neck. I could help her- if I was strong enough to use Earth. if I wasn't I'd probably pass out and be about as much help as a trap door in a canoe!

"Yes, I can. Can you carry on holding her?"

Erik nodded so I sat down and held one of her limp hands in mine while I put the other one against the soft grass. I tried to clear my head as much as I could as I concentrated on my element.

"Earth, I need you"

I heard Eriks gasp which meant Earth must be making me glow again and I smiled. It was working.

"Earth, I need your help again. Lenobia is burned badly and I need you to help me heal her."

I shuddered as I felt my energy drain and Earth passed out of me and through Lenobia. I leaned forwards as my head suddenly felt heavy and my stomach did a little flip. I looked up, Lenobia was looking better already, the blisters were being replaced by pink scratches so that her face hardly looked as though it had been touched. I smiled out of pure relief.

"Also could you please go to Dragon. Strengthen him and help him get to the fledging"

I felt my energy drain again and this time I found it hard to even keep my eyes open.

"Stevie Rae, you don't know who's trapped do you?" I looked up at Erik.

His eyes had gone all dark and serious and his expression was pained.

"Who?" I asked unsurely. Felling sure as hell I wasn't going to like his answer.

"It's Dallas"

I could have been sick right there and then.

"What?" I whispered.

I felt kramisha put an arm around me.

"_Dallas_ is inside?"

Erik nodded.

"He's trapped behind a beam, we can't get to him. Lenobia was trying to help him, but that's how she got hurt"

I couldn't answer. Dallas was stuck, I had to save him. I pushed myself free of Kramishas arm and ran head first into the stables.


	12. Chapter 12

_Stevie Rae_

The smoke was everywhere. Stinging my eyes, filling my nose and incredibly hot. I coughed as I staggered forwards- well I was having a great night!

"Dallas?" I yelled

No answer. I was getting myself ready to shout again when I felt two arms grab me from behind. I fought against them- nobody was going to keep me away from Dallas! I kicked backwards at whoever the hell had got me and felt my boot connect with someones shin. I smiled when I heard a yelp of pain.

"Stevie Rae, stop"

I turned around to see Erik holding me tightly.

"You can't help him."

Ok I got that I had about as much chance as a snowball in hell, but I didn't need him to tell me that.

"Erik, let go of me before I kick your ass with Earth"

I felt his grip loosen and almost got free, but it tightened again.

"The building would probably collapse, if you evoked Earth and we need you too much, for you to go risking your life, when Dragon is already doing more than you possibly could."

I stopped struggling as his words sunk in.

"But Dallas" I said brokenly.

His face softened and I felt him put his arms around me only this time in an embrace.

"He's going to be fine. Dragon will get him out." He said soothingly, but his voice went suddenly serious "We have to get out of here"

I nodded weakly as he took my hand and started leading me outside still reassuring me. I blinked back tears partly from the sting of the smoke, but mostly because Dallas- who I loved even if he had gone crazy- was stuck inside a burning building and I couldn't even tell him I was sorry about Rephaim.

I tried to keep my mind off him as I made my way back over to the red fledgings and was handed a fire extinguisher by Kramisha. I had to admit the Red fledgings were doing one heck of a good job and a lot of the flames had died down- obviously it hadn't worked so well on the inside of the stable.

"You know he'll be ok, girl"

"Really. Will he? Because I thought that him being stuck inside a burning building with only a couple of un-dead people helping him did not make him ok" I stormed. Dang I sounded pissed.

Tears were already streaming down my face and she didn't have time to reply before we were approached by a fire man.

"Excuse me misses, you need to get out of the way"

I nodded and waited for Kramisha to leave before I turned back towards the police man.

"There's someone inside" I said fighting back the already falling tears "Two vampyres"

"We're aware of the situation." He looked down at me kindly "You don't need to worry"

I nodded as he turned his back on me and ran towards the stables. I on the other hand stormed off towards the crowds and Erik, he smiled at me and put his arm around my back again and not in a weird creepy way, it was comforting and friendly. Well Goddess when did he get so nice?

I could only watch in horror as the firemen made their way into the building and tried desperately to put out the flames. I looked away and held my head in my hands. Why couldn't something go right? I heard Eriks gasp and that was enough of a queue for me to turn around again and at least try to pull myself together. The building was tipping ever so slightly on its side and three figures had emerged coughing from the smoke and flames.

"Dallas" I yelled.

He was fine, he was alright. I felt a huge wave of relief crash down on me and I couldn't help giving Erik a huge hug, which he returned kind of half-heartedly. The building gave a tremendous shudder and it creaked as it tipped even further on its side. The firemen started to back off and a few started barking orders as the building shifted again. Dang, that didn't look good. Well at least nobody was stuck in there.

"Hey, Dallas" I called again as I took another step forwards away from Erik.

The three figures who I guessed were Dallas, Dragon and a fire man still kept their backs to me. Well that was just rude.

"Dallas, turn around" I said again feeling a little annoyed. Well I didn't wanna be looking like a complete idiot.

It was dragon who turned around.

"I'm sorry Stevie Rae I couldn't get to him"

I looked up at him in confusion as the two figures on either side of him turned around. Two fire men, no Dallas. I turned around almost in slow motion to face the building, the fire was almost out, but all the firemen surrounding it had cleared out of the way. They had a good reason too as well, because at that moment, the whole building collapsed inwards.

"Dallas, no!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Aphrodite_

"Come on, what the fuck is up with you?"

Darius didn't reply, he just kept looking down at his feet as we walked. I stepped in front of him. He'd been acting sad and quiet since I'd had my vision and now I wanted to know why.

"Seriously, tell me. Is it me?"

"It's nothing that needs to bother you, my queen and no of course it isn't you"

I didn't move. I put a finger under his chin and tilted his head upwards.

"I want to know what's upsetting you"

He smiled playfully and lifted me over his shoulder as if I was as light as a feather so that he could carry on walking.

"Shit Darius, put me down now"

He shook his head and pushed open the door to our room, before he dropped me onto the bed and sat beside me.

"You really want to know what the matter is?"

Was he fucking serious?

"Obviously"

"I just don't feel like I'm a good enough warrior for you"

That was it?

"You have to be fucking kidding me! Of course you're good enough, you're better than I deserve. You're amazing, you get me, you're strong, you're good, you put up with my crap, your romantic, you're perfect and I love" I froze as I realised that I was about to tell him I loved him "and I love having you around"

I felt instantly embarrassed. He reached out and took my hand in his.

"But you had a vision and I couldn't help you"

"You helped me by being there."

I moved closer.

"In fact out of everybody you helped me the most"

He twisted one of his hands into a fist.

"Ok" He nodded slowly

I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me. You don't need to worry about the visions"

He looked down at me sadly.

"What can I do to make you feel better about this?" I frowned feeling annoyed

"Stop telling me that I'm too good for you, when I can't protect you from something that I know is coming"

"Fucking hell Darius, I don't give a shit about you not knowing how to help me when I'm having a vision because nobody does."

He grabbed both of my wrists in his hands and he actually looked kind of angry. I straightened and leaned away, but then his face softened and he smiled.

"Thank you"

He was actually thanking me for being a bitch to him and shouting at him. I smiled as he cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"You're unique"

I snorted.

"That's just a nice way of calling me a bitch"

He shook his head.

"No it means you're special"

I grinned as I leaned forward and kissed my warrior.

_Stevie Rae_

Erik and Kramisha held me tightly in a sort of Stevie Rae sandwich as I stood watching the fire man try desperately to shift some of the flaming wood, cement and metal that were now crushing Dallas. Most of the fledgings were gone now and Dragon had taken Lenobia up to the infirmary so it was only Erik, Kramisha and I that stood out on the grass.

The most surprising thing was I wasn't crying, I was just sort of shocked 'cos it all felt like one really crappy dream- saying goodbye to Rephaim, meeting Nicole, Rephaim getting shot, fainting, seeing the fire, finding out Dallas and Lenobia were inside and watching a flaming building collapse on the one person that completely understood me. I closed my eyes hoping that maybe I could wish it all away.

"You need to get some rest" Erik decided

I shook my head.

"No I want to stay"

"No way girl, it's almost sun up and you look even worse than when I found you"

Well that was a nice way of putting it.

"No, I have to stay. What if they find him and he's ok?"

I could see tears in the corner of Kramishas eyes, but she blinked and they were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"We all want Dallas to be ok" Erik whispered gently.

His voice sounded so hopeless it was obvious that he'd given up the idea of Dallas being fine completely.

"Look y'all you shouldn't be giving up so easily" I retorted

"Girl, I know that this is hard for you and all, but Dallas is dead"

Erik nodded in agreement.

"Stevie Rae, we understand how you feel, but Dallas is really gone."

My lip quivered and a tear rolled down my cheek, his words seemed to make it so final- Dallas was gone forever and it all suddenly seemed a bit too real. Grief consumed me as a sob shook my body.

"Oh my Goddess" I whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear it myself.

I probably would have fallen over if Erik and Kramisha weren't still holding me up.

"He's really dead isn't he?"

I felt suddenly hollow- I was never going to see his smile again, or kiss him, or hear his laughter, or talk to him, or touch him or hug him again. More tears fell down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

"Look the sun's going to come up soon. We need to get you inside" Erik said as he pulled away from me.

I nodded not even attempting to fight back the tears.

"You can stay in my room if you like, girl"

I smiled, but shook my head.

"I think I'd rather be alone"

Kramisha shrugged "Suit yourself"

I felt Erik put his arms around me again and lifted me so that he was carrying me. Usually I would have asked him to put me the hell down, but he was being nice and I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep standing on my own.

"Could you take me to Nyx's temple?" I asked suddenly

He frowned, but then nodded.

"Sure"

I nodded and closed my eyes- I wanted to light a candle for Dallas, because it was probably the last good thing that I could ever do for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Firstly thank you so much for all of the awsome reviews :D**

**They're all really sweet so thank you for taking the time to write them!**

**Secondly sorry I haven't updated in a while I went on holiday,**

**but I'm back for about... 2 days**

**Then I'm away for 3 weeks... :/**

**I'll update as much as possible though!**

_Zoey_

I smiled. It might all be going hellishly and the future of the world may rest upon my shoulders, but that sure as hell didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy sleeping with my guardians arms wrapped around me. I snuggled up close to him- there was really nothing that could ruin this moment. Well almost nothing. My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard the sound of the phone ringing next to my bed. I rolled over and rolled my eyes as I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Is this high priestess Zoey Redbird?" The voice asked shocked

I nodded stupidly forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Oh right yes that's me"

"I thought that this was James Stark's room" The voice sounded almost amused

I felt myself blush what he meant was- didn't know you two had a thing now especially after you only just lost your human consort. Goddess this guy was a jerk.

"It is, but you're talking to me. Do you want me to wake him up?" I asked a little more irritably than before.

"No that's fine"

"So who is this?" I asked- didn't he realise that it was almost 8 o'clock?

"It's Erik Night"

I froze. So Erik Night my possessive, but very hot ex-boyfriend knew I was 'sleeping' with Stark. That was just great!

"Oh ok. So what do you want?"

"Well, I wasn't sure who else to call" His voice sounded anxious and a bit vunerable "Sorry if I woke you up"

"Just tell me what you want" I was too tired to be sympathetic with him.

"It's just there's been a fire." He explained his voice sounded almost cold

I gasped.

"Where? When? Was anyone hurt?"

"Last night, the stables, Lenobia was trying to rescue Dallas because he was trapped and got burned, but I got her out and Stevie Rae sorted her out, Dragon went in to help Dallas, but he couldn't and" He drew in a deep breath "the building collapsed on him"

"On Dragon and Dallas?" I asked aghast- Dragon was one of the only good teachers left at the house of night and Dallas was practically Stevie Rae's boyfriend.

"No just Dallas"

I felt tears sting my eyes, it was a lot to take in- poor Stevie Rae!

"Is Stevie Rae ok? Can I talk to her?"

"Well no"

"What?" Was he going to start being a jerk all over again? "Why the hell not?"

"Well it's sort of why I called you. Stevie Rae is gone"

"Are you sure?" The house of night was a big place it was possible he'd just missed her!

"Definitely. I went to her room to check on her because when I left her she seemed really upset and she was gone from her room. I asked Kramisha if she was staying with her, but she said no and she hasn't seen her either."

I started to panic.

"Well you have to find her don't you! That's not hard. If the sun's up she could be in really big trouble" I practically shouted

I was obviously being loud because Stark murmured something in his sleep before his eyes opened and he had a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey what's going on?"

"There's been a fire at the house of night and Dallas is dead and Stevie Rae's missing"

His face faltered and I put my arms around him- I was pretty sure that at one point he'd been close to Dallas.

"Is stark there too then?"

Erik may be a good actor, but he couldn't keep the hurt and disapproval out of his voice.

"Yeh this is his room remember"

"Right. Well I'll go and look for your best friend then while you just stay in Stark's room all night"

Two things suddenly became really clear: 1, he was still the same jerk he'd always been and there was no way that I could have a proper conversation with him about the fire or Stevie Raeand 2, he was still hung up over me!

"I only just got back from the other world and already you're trying to piss me off by acting like an immature jerk. I'm over you, Erik just move on"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He retorted hotly.

I ignored him as I slammed down the receiver.


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Again I'd like to say thank you so much for the reviews**

**I've read all of them and I really appreciate them**

**They're all awesome :D x**

_Erik_

I slammed down the reciever. Zoey made me so angry sometimes. I shuddered and took a step away from the phone. She was right I definitely wasn't over her, even if I was going out with Venus.

The problem was no matter what I did I always ended up looking like a jerk to Zoey. So now she was sleeping with Stark in the middle of Ireland somewhere and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I sat down heavily on the corridor floor, I wasn't really mad with Z. Yeh she drove me crazy in good and bad ways, but I was really more angry at myself. I wasn't a bad guy, but Z made it so easy for me to become all jealous around other guys i.e her warrior and human consort. So jealous that instead of telling her just how glad I was that she was safe and back in this world in one piece I'd got cross and proved that I'm still the jerky kid she thought I was.

I stood up slowly and started making my way towards the exit of the house of night- sometimes life just wasn't fair. I shivered as I stepped out into the bitter wind that was tearing through the parking lot. The storms that Neferet and Kalona had managed to create still had the city and trees coated in a thick layer of frost which meant that the streets of Tulsa were almost completely deserted.

I kept my hands in my pockets as I made my way towards the exit of the car park and almost jumped as I saw the tall rugged looking vampyre that was leaning against the gate. He smiled at me and exposed dazzlingly white teeth. He looked oddly out of place and I could tell that he wasn't from America- long, black, wavy hair, dark glowing amber eyes, tanned skin, denim jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket and the motor cycle propped casually against the gate next to him gave him an exotic and expensive look, but that wasn't what caught my attention first- it was his mark. It was silver and instead of showing a cresant moon it showed a full circle. His face and cheek bones were decorated with strikes of lightning and two snarling wolves faced each other across his cheek bones. Suddenly Stevie Rae seemed a lot less important.

"Can I help you" I asked trying to look unimpressed.

The man nodded and grinned again.

"Yes actually. I'm looking for someone who I think you might know of"

I raised my eyebrows his accent made him even harder to place.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you if you'll ask me in"

I smirked. I got the feeling that he didn't need to be invited to enter the house of night- he could do that easily enough by himself even if I didn't want him too, but he was being polite.

"I have no idea who you are, where you're from or why you're really here and you want me to invite you in?"

His jaw clenched.

"My name is Enrico, I live in America I am here to find someone and I would like you to ask me in" he said slowly his voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

I stiffened.

"Fine, welcome to the house of night, Enrico."

"Thank you" he paused

"Erik night" I said forcing myself to smile

"Merry meet, Erik night"

He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed and I ignored the way that the way he said my name, made me feel, as though he was challenging me.

"Let me find you a room"

He nodded and began walking with me back towards the House of Night and I found it hard to ignore the fact that he had no bags with him. I shot a guilty final glance at the exit before I entered the shelter of the building- Stevie Rae was a big girl she could take care of herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hia! **

**Sorry it's taken me SO long to write this, but I kind of got writers block or sumfin :S**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D x luv lilz1233**

Rephaim

I ignored the pain that rippled through my body as I staggered towards the door way. I couldn't help feeling guilty about it, but breaking a promise to Stevie Rae seemed like a small price to pay if I got to get to my father. I took another dizzying step forwards before I pain became too much to bare and my leg buckled uselessly beneath me. I growled in frustration, I had to leave before she came back, but I wasn't even sure if I could make it to my feet. My physical pain combined with her emotions seemed to be crushing me downwards so once again our imprint was preventing me from getting to my father when I could tell that he needed me.

"I'm coming my father" I hissed through gritted teeth as I pushed myself upwards and back onto my feet.

I felt vaguely nauseous as I looked back and saw the trail of blood following me on the dark floor. I'd be easy to follow if I carried on bleeding, I sighed and scanned the room looking for something that I could use as a bandage. Every surface was covered with dust and cobwebs and the scent of mould. I took a step into the centre of the room towards one of the rotting pieces of furniture- a chair. I pulled off one of the cushions, sliced into the fabric with a dark nail and tore out a long strip of damp material. I snarled as I wrapped it around my leg and pulled it tight. I couldn't help wishing that it was Stevie Rae who was taking care of me as I tied the bandage and turned back towards the door.

I shivered as I felt the sting of the biting wind outside and snow clung to my bear arms- the storms were back back. I frowned the storms had ended when Neferet had left for Italy and now they were back, was she? I felt a pang of fear, if Neferet was back then Stevie Rae definitely wasn't safe. I shook myself- I was an immortal and son of one of the greatest warriors of all time I shouldn't be held back by a teenage girl.

My hands shook as I made my way to the mansion, I was tired and upset and I had to find Rephaim. I blamed him for Dallas' death. If he hadn't looked so human if I hadn't had to save him then we would never have imprinted and he wouldn't have walked in on Dallas and I. I closed my fingers around the gun in my pocket, I was just doing something I should have done a long time ago and this was what Dallas would have wanted, for me to get him his revenge. This would help everyone.


End file.
